Garfield's 2018 Pacific typhoon season
The 2018 Pacific typhoon season was below average overall, but was much more active than the previous season. It featured 21 tropical storms, 11 of which intensified into typhoons and 4 of those intensified further into super typhoons. A typical typhoon season runs between May and October, but storms can form during anytime of the year. The first named storm, Tembin, formed on May 6. The final storm, Jebi, dissipated on December 20. The scope of this article is limited to the Pacific Ocean to the north of the equator between 100°E and the 180th meridian. Within the northwestern Pacific Ocean, there are two separate agencies that assign names to tropical cyclones which can often result in a cyclone having two names. The Japan Meteorological Agency (JMA) will name a tropical cyclone should it be judged to have 10-minute sustained wind speeds of at least 65 km/h (40 mph) anywhere in the basin. PAGASA assigns unofficial names to tropical cyclones which move into or form as a tropical depression in their area of responsibility, located between 115°E–135°E and between 5°N–25°N, regardless of whether or not a tropical cyclone has already been given a name by the JMA. Tropical depressions that are monitored by the United States' Joint Typhoon Warning Center (JTWC) are given a numerical designation with a "W" suffix. Timeline ImageSize = width:800 height:330 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:2 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/03/2016 till:31/12/2016 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/03/2016 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm id:ST value:rgb(0.80,1,1) legend:Severe_Tropical_Storm id:TY value:rgb(0.99,0.69,0.6) legend:Typhoon Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:10 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:04/03/2016 till:08/03/2016 color:TD text:"01W" from:15/03/2016 till:16/03/2016 color:TD text:"02W" from:06/05/2016 till:10/05/2016 color:ST text:"Tembin" from:15/06/2016 till:18/06/2016 color:TS text:"Bolaven" from:21/06/2016 till:27/06/2016 color:TY text:"Sanba" from:21/06/2016 till:23/06/2016 color:TD text:"06W" from:01/07/2016 till:08/07/2016 color:TY text:"Jelawat" from:05/07/2016 till:08/07/2016 color:TS text:"Ewiniar" from:14/07/2016 till:24/07/2016 color:TY text:"Maliksi" from:15/07/2016 till:21/07/2016 color:TY text:"Gaemi" from:24/07/2016 till:30/07/2016 color:TS text:"Prapiroon" from:09/08/2016 till:25/08/2016 color:TY text:"Maria" from:18/08/2016 till:21/08/2016 color:TS text:"Son-Tinh" from:26/08/2016 till:28/08/2016 color:TD text:"14W" barset:break from:03/09/2016 till:07/09/2016 color:TS text:"Ampil" from:06/09/2016 till:12/09/2016 color:ST text:"Wukong" from:10/09/2016 till:18/09/2016 color:TY text:"Jongdari" from:14/09/2016 till:16/09/2016 color:TS text:"Shanshan" from:22/09/2016 till:03/10/2016 color:TY text:"Yagi" from:29/09/2016 till:01/10/2016 color:TD text:"20W" from:16/10/2016 till:25/10/2016 color:TY text:"Leepi" from:19/10/2016 till:26/10/2016 color:TY text:"Bebinca" from:30/10/2016 till:05/11/2016 color:TY text:"Rumbia" from:07/11/2016 till:15/11/2016 color:TY text:"Soulik" from:24/11/2016 till:29/11/2016 color:TS text:"Cimaron" from:14/12/2016 till:15/12/2016 color:TD text:"26W" from:15/12/2016 till:20/12/2016 color:TS text:"Jebi" bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/03/2016 till:01/04/2016 text:March from:01/04/2016 till:01/05/2016 text:April from:01/05/2016 till:01/06/2016 text:May from:01/06/2016 till:01/07/2016 text:June from:01/07/2016 till:01/08/2016 text:July from:01/08/2016 till:01/09/2016 text:August from:01/09/2016 till:01/10/2016 text:September from:01/10/2016 till:01/11/2016 text:October from:01/11/2016 till:01/12/2016 text:November from:01/12/2016 till:31/12/2016 text:December Storms Tropical Depression 01W (Agaton) Tropical Depression 02W Severe Tropical Storm Tembin (Basyang) Tropical Storm Bolaven Typhoon Sanba (Caloy) Tropical Depression 06W Typhoon Jelawat (Domeng) Tropical Storm Ewiniar Typhoon Maliksi (Ester) Typhoon Gaemi (Florita) Tropical Storm Prapiroon (Gardo) Typhoon Maria (Henry) Tropical Storm Son-Tinh Tropical Depression 14W (Inday) Tropical Storm Ampil Severe Tropical Storm Wukong (Josie) Typhoon Jongdari (Katrina) Tropical Storm Shanshan Typhoon Yagi (Luis) Tropical Depression 20W Typhoon Leepi (Maymay) Typhoon Bebinca (Neneng) Typhoon Rumbia (Ompong) Typhoon Soulik Tropical Storm Cimaron (Paeng) Tropical Depression 26W Tropical Storm Jebi Storm Names PAGASA During the season PAGASA used its own naming scheme for the 16 tropical cyclones, that either developed within or moved into their self-defined area of responsibility. The names were taken from a list of names, that had been last used during 2014 and are scheduled to be used again during 2022. Retirement After the season the Typhoon Committee retired the names Jelawat, Maliksi, Maria and Leepi. In February 2020, they were subsequently replaced with Gunung, Lanao, Hortense, and Attapeu for future seasons. After the season the names Domeng, Henry, and Maymay were retired by PAGASA, as they had caused over ₱1 billion in damages. They were subsequently replaced on the list with the names Dolita, Horace, and Mac.Category:Pacific typhoon seasons Category:VileMaster Category:Slightly Below Average Category:Destructive storms Category:Costly storms Category:Deadly storms Category:Retired storms